meetingofmindsfandomcom-20200214-history
What is ANUSA?
The Importance of Student Representation We’re all students. We’re paying to be at university for a good couple of years, and are learning and experiencing things that will undoubtedly be of great importance in our lives. So really, we’re all key stakeholders in this broad, broad thing called the “university experience”. The university gets a lot of things right, but it’s also got a lot of room to improve. It’s also got a lot of things wrong. Luckily for us, students do get a say in shaping our university experience: we give feedback on how and what we’re learning about, we join and run clubs that make the experience more fulfilling, and we let the people that are in charge of running the show (in both university administration and federal government) know what we want and value. This is where the ANU Students’ Association (ANUSA) steps in. ANUSA is ANU’s democratic student representative body (not to be confused with the ANU Union), and it’s the job is to represent and advocate for the interests of all undergraduate students. If you’re an undergraduate student, then you’re also a member of ANUSA (but you can opt out at any time you want by emailing the General Secretary). It’s as simple as that. As an elected body of student representatives, you could say it sits between the university administration and the student body. It helps organize social events on campus, funds clubs and societies, and makes sure that the university hears what students have to say. It oversees, or is even partially responsible, for the structures that keep students involved and informed about the social, academic and political aspects of the university experience. ANUSA Inc. Whilst it may be tempting to view ANUSA as simply another club to add to your list of achievements, it’s actually a lot more than that. ANUSA is a big operation: it’s got the mandate of representing the interests of over eight thousand undergraduate students, has an annual operational budget of over one million dollars, and has access to the Chancellor and the University Council – the highest levels of university administration. In 2011 ANUSA became an incorporated organization, which means it’s a corporation. It’s subject to the same laws as any other corporation in the ACT, and maintains a constitution. Whilst ANUSA’s operations aren’t entirely dictated by the constitution (which is a good thing, otherwise the constitution would be a lot thicker than it already is), the constitution does specify what ANUSA can and cannot do. Importantly, it helps hold ANUSA to account, and is the first line of defense in ensuring that your reps are doing their jobs right (and aren’t abusing their responsibilities). Whilst the constitution encapsulates the core of ANUSA’s values, this is not to say it’s set in stone forever. As student needs change over time, so too can the constitution. This can only happen at General Meetings – for more information, contact the General Secretary (or, if you dare, look it up yourself in the constitution!). Category:Dummy's Guide to ANUSA